


Manly

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Trans Male Character, Transgender Dadsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: My dadsona Alistair is trans, and I thought maybe that was part of my characters reason to be so competitive with Brain, because he didn't feel as manly.





	Manly

**Author's Note:**

> Brain and Damien are my top two and Joseph is in third and honestly I need more fanfic with this sexy ginger bear

After being pulled from the water you and Brian are on shore drying off.

"Here, hand me your shirt, and I'll put it next to the fire to dry." Alistair hesitated. If he did that then Brian would see. And while he's not as insecure as he used to be about being transgender, he's not sure if he's ready for someone he just met to know. Hell, Craig didn't know, because in college he'd been too unused to it, to unsure of himself to tell anyone.

If he takes his shirt off, then Brian will see the binder, which is also wet, so what's the point of drying the shirt off? Brian is looking at him now, and with a sigh Alistair drags his shirt off over his head, handing it to Brian and looking anywhere except at him.

Brian feels and eyebrow go up as he spots the tight spandex around Alistair's chest, but doesn't comment. In fact, he can see how uncomfortable the other man is, and wonders if he should tell him that he's ok with it, or just keep his mouth shut. Before he can decide Maxwell has a stick in his mouth, and Alistair lobs it into the forest.

"Nice throw, Alistair!" Is what he settles on saying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the incident on the Ferris wheel Brian has had something on his mind, and now that he and Alistair are on good terms, this might be his only chance to ask.

"So, I know we both have a competitive streak, and that I apparently, tend to brag too much, but I still don't understand something."

Alistair turns to him, the multicolored lights wrapped around almost everything in the park reflecting off his dark red hair.

"What's that?"

"Why did you think I was trying to out dad you? I mean bragging about my kid is one thing but the other stuff doesn't seem explicitly 'dadly'."

Alistair fidgeted a moment.

"It's because it's 'manly'," and the sarcastic way he said manly confirmed Brian's suspicions.

"I've always been a tomboy, and that was fine, but the moment I told my dad I wanted to actually be a boy it was like a switch flipped and suddenly I couldn't like camping, or fishing, or sports, or any of that stuff. Not because it's wrong for a girl to like them, but because now he was afraid the reason I liked them was because I wanted to be 'manly'. I guess I let my own insecurities about my lack of what society would traditionally label as 'manly' get in the way."

Brain nodded and placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder.

"Well, like you said, none of that stuff defines you as manly or not. It's what others think of when they think of manly. And frankly, I think you are an amazing guy, and a great dad." Alistair's smile was radiant and that's when Brian knew, this 5'6" red head had somehow managed to charm him. No wonder he had tried so hard to impress him, well now or never.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alistair's not sure when he started having feelings for Brian, besides appreciation for his physique, but somewhere between that first kiss when the fireworks started, and that last one when Brian dropped him off at home, he had started crushing hard on the big ginger bear.

 


End file.
